Zombies
Zombies are undead humans, or occasionally other animals, animated by an outside force -- such as a magical spell. They are typically mindless, however sometimes zombies can retain their original memories and personalities for as long as a few days after being raised. Generally, zombies have the appearance of whatever state their corpse was in when it was raised. In some instances, the zombies body will continue to decay. There are some ways that a still-living human can enter a zombie-like state as well, such as through the abilities of a Cracher-Mortel. While zombies in popular mythology are known for eating flesh, this is something largely determined by their master and many zombies do not eat. Animation There are a variety of ways for zombies to be raised from the dead. Some of the known methods include: Voodoo This particular brand of magic is especially known for raising zombies and has multiple magical methods for doing so. Necromancy As necromancy is magic that controls the dead and undead, it is notable for its ability to raise zombies. Demonic Influence Some demons, such as Ovu Mobani or Samhain, can raise zombies. Some zombies are corpses possessed by a demon -- these are often called Deadites. Liches A lich is a particular type of Fae that can reanimate the dead. Unlike ordinary zombies, the animated dead of a lich are not typically destructive although they can only obey the lich's commands. Cracher-Mortel The Cracher-Mortel is a type of Wesen that is capable of inducing a death-like trance in its victims. Following this, the victim will enter a state of intense rage and aggression, all while appearing to be a mindless zombie. Their victims are not, however, zombies in the truest sense of the word. Powers & Abilities The powers and abilities of zombies depend largely on how they were animated, but zombies have been known to possess the following: * Superhuman Strength - Zombies have greater strength than an ordinary human. * Superhuman Speed - On some occasions -- though much more rarely than some of the other abilities a zombie may possess -- zombies may be remarkably fast and dextrous. * Regeneration - Zombies are able to regenerate from injuries. Sometimes this occurs automatically, in other instances the zombie must devour flesh or raw meat in order to heal. * Resistance to Damage - While it is not hard to inflict damage upon a zombie, they are especially difficult to re-kill. * Death to Vegetation - In some cases, the presence of a zombie will cause natural plant life to die. * Supernatural Perception - Zombies are able to see ghosts, although many times they will not react. * Eye Color - The eye color of a zombie may change to a cloudy, milky white when feeding. Weaknesses Zombies differ greatly depending upon how they were animated, but several of their weaknesses remain constant. Others may vary. * Decapitation - The surest way to kill a zombie is to sever the connection from its brain to the rest of its body. To do so, typically, one must decapitate the zombie however a well-place headshot may also suffice. Utterly destroying the zombies head is also effective. * Gravebed - A zombie can also be killed if a silver stake is driven through it while it is in its grave. * Ravenous Hunger - In many cases, zombies may experience an insatiable hunger. * Decomposition - In some instances, zombies will continue to decompose until they are no longer able to sustain a body. Sometimes, the decomposition can be reversed by feeding on flesh or raw meat. * Salt and Candles - some zombies can be permanently put to rest if their mouth is filled with salt and sewn shut, and three white candles are lit around them. * Curse - When raised through necromancy, it is possible that zombies may return to life bearing a curse -- that if they encounter anyone who they knew before their death, that person will die. Known Zombies * Francois Edmonds Appearances Kolchak: The Night Stalker * "The Zombie" Supernatural *"Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things" Sources Zombies are inspired by their appearances in: *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Supernatural'' *''Being Human'' *''Grimm'' *''Lost Girl'' * Kolchak: The Night Stalker Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Kolchak Creatures Category:Species